


Baking Is Better With Two

by Ironic_phan_cuddles



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, drabble i spose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_phan_cuddles/pseuds/Ironic_phan_cuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 10pm when Dan heard the loud clunk echo through his dark bedroom.<br/>....<br/>“Phil, is half past ten at night really the best time to be unleashing your inner Delia Smith?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Is Better With Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a little bit of fluff (I'm pretty sure my other fics are mainly romance with a hint of fluff but idk man). Anyways, I hope you enjoy, it was quite fun to write ^_^

It was 10pm when Dan heard the loud clunk echo through his dark bedroom. He guessed Phil had dropped the TV remote with that astounding case of butter fingers of his.

_I swear to god that idiot is the clumsiest person ever. Then again I am pretty gawky, too_

He shrugged it off and returned to the fanfiction he was reading.

_Jesus fucking Christ what is even going on in this piece of literature?!? Why the hell am I shoving a bloody, half mangled hamster down my best friends throat?! This is hella kinky, how do 15 year olds even come up with this stuff?? Eh, I guess I have to give them some recognition… I mean… it is pretty well written. God, what am I even doing with my life??_

Dan sighed at that thought. He wanted to stop reading the inexplicable piece but he just couldn’t. His eyes were glued to the bright screen in front of him, taking in every sentence like his life depended on it. Really though, it didn’t. He was just desperate to find out the resolution to the… many, many, MANY issues in this story.

He was nearly three quarters of the way through when he heard another bang. This time louder, and a frustrated grow-like sound followed after. Again, the brunette dismissed it as a clumsy mistake, letting himself become drawn in by the novel from hell once again.

Another 5 minutes of quite passed until he heard the noise for a third time. This time it was one clatter after the other. About 6 crashes later, silence filled the flat once more, but not for long. It hadn’t even been a minute after the last racket when Dan heard a crash, a loud bang, and a very familiar voice screech in a mixture of frustration and pain. Dan decided to get up and see what Phil was doing, or rather **trying** to do, to cause such a ruckus, partially because he wanted to make sure his roommate was okay, but predominantly because he was sick of being interrupted. He wanted to finish that god damn fanfiction!

He carefully eased up from his desk chair and slowly walked to his door frame, dragging his feet as he did so, because he was too tired to put effort into even walking adequately. Dan swiftly, yet lazily, strolled down the hallway in the direction of their kitchen. On the journey there, he wondered what Phil could possibly be doing at quarter past ten at night to create such a commotion.

_What could possibly require so much effort as to needing to pick up object after object, and, Phil being Phil, dropping them all? What could be so important that it had to be completed at this late hour? Was he drunk? Was he just being –_

Dan’s thoughts were cut short when he found himself staring at a very flustered and flour dusted Phil.

_What the fuck is that dork doing?_

“Phil, what the fuck are you doing?” Dan questioned. Proceeding to take a seat at their breakfast bar in an attempt to see what his friend was doing, a smile pasted on his face.

Phil screeched as he dropped a large metal bowl on his left foot. “SHI- SHINE A LIGHT!” It rolled off of his foot and made a rather loud clang as it hit the tiled floor.

“I’m. Try- jeeze that hurts like a BIT- BADGER… it hurts like a badger!” he trailed off in a sad attempted to stop himself from cursing. “I’m trying to bake!” The blue eyed boy replied urgently, as if he had an allotted time to speak.

And now Dan could see it. Flour spilt all down Phils black Pokémon T-shirt, a pool off it laid on the ground like heavy snow fall. It dusted the bench and it was perched on top of Phils dark ebony hair, too. Bowls and spatulas and forks and knives, spoons and cups and even whisks littered their kitchen bench – and floor. A glorious explosion of baking utensils, cutlery and food, and it was an absolute disaster. But there Phil stood, in the middle of it all, with a childish smile that reached up to his ears and he was **literally** illuminating happiness.

Dan couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Phil, is half past ten at night **really** the best time to be unleashing your inner Delia Smith?”

“Ummm” Phil bent down to pick up the bowl he had dropped. He was crouched low, holding the bowl in one hand while using the other to steady himself, he carefully looked up at Dan with wide eyes, a glint of hope and fear glazing them. “Ahhh, probably not…? but I just really felt like baking! I don’t know, Dan, I just got an overwhelming urge of happiness and silliness tonight and I just wanted to create something! The baking fairies were calling me, so I listened!”

He cautiously stood up and placed the utensils back onto the bench – when he had cleared away enough crap to put them down, that is. He looked over to his friend once again, the corner of his lips turned up though twitching ever so slightly.

“But, I mean, if you want me to stop that’s fine, too” it had sounded more like a question, rather than an offer

Dan smiled; revealing those trade mark dimples of his and he shook his head slightly at the mess that was his best friend – and their kitchen.

“No, Phil, I don’t want you to stop. But can I join you?” and it was more of a statement, not a question.

Phils eyes light up and that electric blue of his shot to life as his smile grew bigger by the second. He slid over to Dan on his heels, his mich matched cherry and Mario socks letting him glide quickly to wear Dan stood, but maybe too quickly. He collided with Dans tall frame, expecting the both of them to fall to the ground in a fit of giggles, landing with a thud. But that didn’t happen. Phil felt strong arms holding him at the waist, Dan steadying him before he could do it for himself. Phil could hear Dans feeble giggles while he slowly stepped away from the brunette, laughter filling his lungs, too.

“Whoops” Phil snickered loudly “I guess I hadn’t really thought about brakes”

“Oh, so I’m your stopper, am I?” the slightly taller boy questioned quizzically

“Well at least you weren’t my speed bump” Phil replied cheekily, and Dan flashed him a genuine smile of glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, I mainly posted this to get some feedback because I'm not sure if I want to continue it. I have a pretty good idea of where im going with it, but if its absolute rubbish then I'll just ditch it. But if it gets some positive feedback then I'll keep writing and add another chapter. So if you liked it maybe bookmark it now (just reminding people because I always forget to bookmark continuing fics that I like, oops haha). 
> 
> Thank you for giving my writing a read! Friendly criticism is always welcome ^-^


End file.
